


Home at Last

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hospital Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promises, Reunion Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Yet the worst part of it all, and Felix couldn’t even believe he was admitting that this factor had been the cherry on the cake of his bad day, but it was the fact that Sylvain wasn’t going to be there for him at the end of it. When he and his soldiers finally had a moment to rest peacefully, Felix would have to lie in his tent alone. It was his partner’s proximity that made these horrendous days worth it. Sure, Felix would have to watch countless people die by the hands of his own and those of his friends, but that was made a considerable amount better when he knew he could silently curl up against Sylvain’s chest and just exist beside him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream,,, so I put a few WIPS on the back burner and churned this out today LOL. I wish I had known it was Maid Day.... but infirmary sex is good too >:3 I hope you enjoy!

For Felix, it had been a bad day. A bad day because, despite the multiple layers of socks he had on under his boots, his feet had still gotten wet. He’d surely be fighting an infection if he didn’t get to Annette or Mercedes quickly, needing them to perform a spell he could not to ward it off. Rain had drenched him and his entire battalion, making the forest around the lake they were guarding difficult to navigate. They were cold, hungry, and soggy to the core, plus the monsters they had been sent to get rid of thrived in the wet weather and were being more ferociously protective of their nests than when they’d arrived.

Yet the worst part of it all, and Felix couldn’t even believe he was admitting that this factor had been the cherry on the cake of his bad day, but it was the fact that Sylvain wasn’t going to be there for him at the end of it. When he and his soldiers finally had a moment to rest peacefully, Felix would have to lie in his tent alone. It was his partner’s proximity that made these horrendous days worth it. Sure, Felix would have to watch countless people die by the hands of his own and those of his friends, but that was made a considerable amount better when he knew he could silently curl up against Sylvain’s chest and just exist beside him.

Sylvain wasn’t dead, though Felix had been angry enough at him originally that he almost wished he could kill him himself. But when Felix knew he’d sustained his injuries protecting their friends, protecting Annette and Ashe from a heavily armored knight who could have (and was probably going to) split their skulls in half with his hammer, even he couldn’t allow himself to yell at his lover like he normally would. Annette had been in a state, probably so worked up and running off the adrenaline coursing through her veins as to not remember those events later when she woke up. Ashe couldn’t even speak, using every bit of might in his small form to steady Sylvain as they brought him back to their camp. They had worked together to get him stable in the air while Annette had levitated him, supporting the heinously broken leg that Sylvain had received.

Felix felt his hands shaking at the recollection. He and the professor had been looking over maps that had been stolen from the enemy, hoping to find a way into their stronghold to get back the supplies stolen from a local village. He’d seen Annette first, tripping over her own feet and aimlessly calling for help. The sight alone had caused the swordsman’s heart to jump up into his throat, fear for his close friend in such a state jerking his mind into fight mode. But seeing his partner’s floating body behind her, a crude bandage on his leg soaked with blood, he was surprised he hadn’t passed out on the spot. It had all been a blur after that, him catching Annette in his arms as she sobbed into him, unable to make out precisely what had happened with Sylvain. Mercedes had appeared out of nowhere, helping Ashe guide him into a tent as she began work on mending his leg.

He hadn’t been let inside. Mercedes and the professor had insisted they had everything under control. And Felix knew they were right, knew that he’d be nearly throwing himself over Sylvain to make sure he was breathing and okay. Mercie had mended his lover’s leg, made sure he hadn’t lost a dangerous amount of blood. The professor had contacted a small group of knights that would take him back to the monastery, where Manuela would be able to perform better, more permanent magic that would guarantee his leg would fully heal.

That had been a week and a half ago. Felix and the rest of the Blue Lions had been sent on a mission immediately after that one, since retrieving the artifacts had gone quickly and smoothly despite what happened to Sylvain. He had written to Felix twice since then, owls from the monastery delivering the letters in the dead of night when Sylvain knew they’d be at camp. His leg was healing, soreness keeping him in bed most of the day. Felix had shuddered when he’d read that his lover was using a cane when he did get up and around, but was grateful that it would ensure his muscles wouldn’t be permanently damaged and he’d still be able to walk.

Felix’s first reply was one of anger and frustration, emotion-driven phrases that made him wonder why he’d even sent the letter at all when he thought about it after. He’d also realized as the owl flew away that there were certain to be blurry words from where tears had fallen onto the parchment, making a bitter knot appear in his stomach for days until Sylvain replied. He defended his actions, knowing Annette and Ashe would have been goners if it weren’t for him, but a lengthy part of how sorry he was for worrying Felix had made the swordsman bitterly cry once more. Multiple times, even; bitter tears coming each time he reread the letter.

Felix pulled out those two letters from his lover, which he’d kept folded up and tucked into the inside of his uniform since he’d gotten them. Just holding the parchment with Sylvain’s words upon them comforted him, making him extra thankful their mission was done and he’d soon be back with his partner at the monastery. His mercenaries trudged quietly beside him, their chatter only picking up when Garreg Mach could be seen nearby in the dark of night. It had to be at least one in the morning by now, and many would instantly fall into bed upon their return, everything else waiting until later that day.

Felix told himself he too would go straight to bed when the equipment was put away. After he’d dried his feet and brought extra blankets to his dormitory to wrap himself in. But with each step that brought him closer to home, he knew in fact he was only getting closer and closer to autopiloting up to the infirmary, where he knew Sylvain still rested. His hands shook with the possibility of not seeing him tonight, of Sylvain not being the very first person he purposefully saw when they were safe in Garreg Mach’s walls. It was almost laughable that he’d said anything different to Annette or Ashe, the only people he’d spoken more than a couple of words to in days.

The walk to the infirmary was quiet, lonely, but fast, Felix hardly remembering it once he got to the door on the second floor. His stomach fluttered when he saw candlelight illuminating it from underneath, making him wonder if Sylvain had a roommate inside. Felix didn’t care, he’d be quiet and respectful and peacefully sleep in there too, but the way his stomach squirmed made him hope his partner was alone. He knocked on the wood in an old pattern from their childhood, the same that had helped Felix find Sylvain in the well on the Gautier estate all those years ago.

“Felix?”

Hearing Sylvain’s voice made Felix’s blood warm in his veins, a small smile replacing the slightly panicked frown he’d worn since their campsite earlier in the evening. He opened the door to the infirmary and could only sigh happily in relief upon seeing his partner awake, upright in bed with a few candles lit around him so he could read.

“Syl…” Felix huffed, padding over to his side. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure if he was going to let him have it now or later. Relief that his lover was okay was temporary, the anger now coming back that he’d gotten hurt in the first place returning. It truly was a multibladed sword, being in love. He was happy their close friends had been okay because Sylvain was there, because not many of their classmates could have escaped an attack from an armored knight with just a broken leg. Annette and Ashe had also been there to help Sylvain in return, making sure he got to the professor and Mercedes as quickly as he could have.

But the mere thought of possibly losing Sylvain had overtaken Felix’s thoughts, making a selfish pit in him angry at his lifelong friend, who happened to now be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with. The man who could never seem to listen to Felix when the swordsman was trying to be serious when he told Sylvain to be careful. He always brushed off his warnings and anger with a smile and a kiss, acting foolishly in battle even when he ended up saving himself or one of their classmates.

And Felix wanted to yell at him. Oh, how he desired to really lay into Sylvain Jose Gautier, the asshole who’d crept into his heart’s high, impregnable walls like no other had been able to. Wanted to chastise him for making him worry, wanted to really lay it into his thick skull that it wasn’t _just_ about him anymore, that he needed to think of Felix whenever he was rash amongst enemies.

But Sylvain, with his mending leg propped up on some pillows in the infirmary, his glasses aiding him in the dim light so he might be able to read, looked at Felix with such softness, such love. The excitement and relief on the lancer’s face was palpable; Felix felt as though he would feel it on Sylvain’s face and body the moment he touched him. He saw Sylvain aching to stand up and help Felix out of his wet clothes, hands twitching to remove his soggy boots and rub his cold, damp feet.

Perhaps Felix doing these things himself, with his hands alone, would be punishment enough for now.

Felix was quiet as he removed his clothes, flushing in his own annoyance that upset him when Sylvain’s eyes so lovingly followed his movements. It was still a work-in-progress, having his partner look at him for extended periods of time, but Sylvain was now the only person who could without Felix lashing out at him. He couldn’t help but shudder and sigh in relief when the wet garments were off his body, when his poor feet were finally free from his socks and boots. Sylvain pointed a towel out to him on a nearby chair, Felix taking it with a thankful nod before drying himself off.

When he was changed into his sleep clothes that had been packed in his small travel bag, he threw the lot of it in with Sylvain’s laundry and stood beside his infirmary bed once more.

“You gonna stay here with me tonight?” Sylvain asked, true hope and uncertainty in his voice as he looked at his partner. He’d put his book on the small table between the beds and had removed his glasses, anxiously gripping the bedspread over him. Felix took a few steps forward and put one knee up on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders and nuzzling his nose down into his hair. It smelled like his favorite soap, his messy red locks fragrant with the scent of strawberries.

“I was really worried about you,” Felix grumbled, closing his eyes against his partner’s head and digging his nails down into his skin. He could feel the smile on Sylvain’s face, making his blood pump angrily in his veins. A quick retort bubbled on his lips, a sharp intake of breath falling out of him before Sylvain took Felix’s hands in his own and pulled away so he could look up at him.

“I know. I’m sorry, baby.” The pet name too ebbed at Felix’s heart, remembering when he heard Sylvain call girls around the monastery that. Another thing he was becoming more and more used to. Felix glared down at him and felt a small pain in his chest at the look on Sylvain’s face, one of sorrow and regret. “I just—I couldn’t leave Ashe and Annette there by themselves. Annie’s hands were shaking, she was so scared-- Ashe had one, maybe two arrows left in his quiver. I was so scared, Fe, all I could do was jump in front of that armored knight—”

“Sylvain. That’s… enough. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Felix muttered, blinking small tears furiously out of his eyes as he squeezed Sylvain with an embrace to shut him up. If he talked anymore Felix would cry, and he’d be damned if Sylvain was going to see that tonight. He looked down into the other’s warm honey eyes, scowl fading by the second the more he looked at his lover. Felix huffed quietly and bent down to kiss him, his chest tightening with happiness once their lips met.

Sylvain’s taste, smell, and touch shot through Felix’s bloodstream like lightning. Their week and a half apart had felt like a lifetime, nights spent without Sylvain beside him in his bedroll being one of the closest things to hell on Earth Felix had ever felt. Here they were together, able to see, hear, and touch each other with their own hands. Felix’s gently tugged on Sylvain’s red hair, lips moving against the other’s hungrily as small whines built up in his lungs. Sylvain’s large hands held the swordsman’s shaking shoulders, pulling him down beside him in the infirmary bed so he could wrap him up in his arms.

Their kisses did not relent for some time, but gradually slowed as the peace and comfort of once again being by each other’s sides sank in and quelled their aching hearts. Felix held on to Sylvain as though he’d float away without his embrace, and the lancer ran his fingers through his navy hair while he pressed kisses into his forehead and lips. All that could be heard was the pounding rain outside on the windows and the sounds of their lips gliding against the other man.

Felix’s face flushed crimson as he snuggled into Sylvain’s chest, feeling his erection against his stomach. It had certainly been on his mind the entire trip home from their mission, but he’d been hoping the reunion of _that_ sort would be made in the privacy of their own rooms. But his lover’s deep breathing, his large hands sliding down past the waistband of Felix’s sleep clothes and gripping him hungrily had more of an affect on him than he was proud of.

“Mmm… want you,” Sylvain purred against his ear, squeezing Felix’s ass under the covers as he gazed half-lidded down into his eyes. Felix huffed, but could not deny his own cock filling at Sylvain’s touch, excited and wanting with every warm kiss his lips pressed into him. The redhead’s tongue had been latched onto his neck, sucking as his mouth moaned against him. Sylvain’s touch was desperate and meaningful, each small noise of pleasure from Felix spreading the smile on his face and glee in his eyes. It had done the swordsman no favors, particularly after not having felt the touch of the man he loved for so many nights. Here in the infirmary was probably not the best place for them to make love, but he didn’t see Sylvain hobbling back to their dorm at this hour, nor did Felix want him to try.

“Can you… with your leg?” Felix whispered, sliding his hand down his lover’s thigh tenderly, waiting for him to jump in pain at his touch. Sylvain nodded and cupped Felix’s face as he gently glided his tongue past his lips, kissing him long and sweet as he slid down the swordsman’s pants.

“So long as you’re gentle with me,” Sylvain smiled, slowly moving his hand around to Felix’s front. He looked at him for permission to continue, chuckling when Felix rolled his eyes and pushed his groin up into his partner’s hands. “Oh, Fe, baby…”

Felix felt the world falling away from them at his lover’s touch. Intimacy had not come easily to him, inadvertently jumping at Sylvain’s affections at first. His brain seemed to reject his own pleasure in the beginning, unable to process the reason his cock swelled whenever Sylvain sparred with him in the training ground or their thighs touched when seated next to each other in the dining hall. He had fought it so hard until the day came in the late Verdant Rain Moon when he’d pinned Sylvain to the ground, training sword at his throat. He’d nearly died on the spot when his partner had felt his erection on his leg, his face going through multiple stages of confusion and acceptance before he’d pulled Felix’s shoulders down so he could kiss him.

Now, all these moons later, Felix had a better understanding of what he wanted, what his body craved, all thanks to Sylvain. And his hands so expertly touched him, fingertips dragging over his abdomen and groin, nails digging into him with the perfect amount of pressure. The older man’s form so protectively existed beside him, his large arms pulling Felix close in assurance that no harm would ever befall him while the lancer was around. Low growls of pleasure told Felix he too had learned how to make Sylvain feel good, his own hands pumping the Gautier heir’s cock in such a way that it was painfully hard in mere minutes of his attention.

“I’m s-sorry for making you worry, baby,” Sylvain breathed out against Felix’s ear, grunting in pleasure as Felix’s hands worked together to pump his sizeable cock. “But you’re h-here with me now… can’t ask for much more than that.”

Felix stifled a pitiful moan of his own, biting down onto his lover’s shoulder as fingers teased at his hole. Sylvain’s other hand jacked him so agonizingly slow, yet the pleasure made Felix feel as though he were floating.

“I wasn’t going to leave you here alone tonight,” Felix muttered, his right hand coming up to cup Sylvain’s cheek. He could feel his frown fighting against the desire to bite down onto his bottom lip, watching as his lover brought up his left hand to Felix’s mouth. Felix knew that look, knew what Sylvain needed and wanted from him. He parted his lips with a sigh of pleasure, eyes shutting slowly as the lancer’s pointer and middle fingers gently pushed past his lips. He opened them to look at Sylvain while he licked and sucked his digits, panting pathetically while his other hand continued to pump his erection.

“You’re so good to me, Fe. Too good to me, baby,” Sylvain whispered, moving his fingers along the sides of Felix’s tongue. His breath was raspy in his chest as Felix sucked on them, the sight of his eyes rolling back into his head at both points of contact making the lancer grow ever harder and hungrier. He left them to linger inside the swordsman’s mouth a while longer, thrusting up into his practiced hands as he fought loud moans of excitement building in his chest. “Can’t wait to be inside you, F-Felix…”

Felix felt how red and warm his cheeks were, felt his cock dripping precum as Sylvain palmed him. He wasn’t looking forward to keeping in his moans and pants when his lover fucked him, but also couldn’t wait until his large cock was filling him up. His body was going to be sore later on, having not been fucked properly in two weeks. Sucking each other off in their tents, Sylvain’s cock fucking his thighs when they had no oil to spare, all of it had just made Felix nearly stupid with desire. All small forms of love they could manage while out on a mission with the professor satisfying yet also agonizing that lead up to this particular reunion.

Sylvain knew he had more than enough saliva on his hands to begin prepping Felix, but there was an enchanted beauty about him when he so lovingly sucked his fingers. He only slowly pulled them out so their tongues could suck each other instead, heart pounding painfully against his chest when Felix moaned quietly in pleasure and relief. He continued kissing him as his slick fingers returned to his ass, pressing the tips of both inside him. Felix grunted and moaned at the entry, but panted into the lancer’s neck desperately while he stretched him. Only one hand worked on his cock, but the other pulled so deliciously at the roots of his hair that sent fiery jolts through Sylvain’s body.

“N-Need you,” Felix begged, a hungry bite to Sylvain’s neck when both fingers slid up into him fully. He whimpered when he rocked his hips down against them, but a large bead of precum fell into his partner’s palm. “Need you more than e-ever, Syl.”

Sylvain growled lowly and shoved his tongue inside Felix’s mouth, fucking his fingers up into his ass as he reached over on the side table for lotion. It would do in a pinch, since Sylvain hadn’t thought things would progress this much when Felix came home to him. He jumped and gasped when Felix quickened his pace on his cock, the coil in his stomach threatening to burst. The redhead jerked his groin away and sheepishly smiled down at Felix, shuddering in pleasure with a chuckle.

Sylvain achingly pulled his fingers out of Felix, making the swordsman grunt in displeasure. Felix huffed and reached around to Sylvain’s ass, grabbing it as his teeth bit down onto the redhead’s erect nipple, tonguing it while Sylvain lathered his erection. Felix took a healthy amount of pleasure from the frustrated grunt that came from his partner’s chest and how he bit down onto his lip to keep from moaning out. He looked forward to when they’d spoil each other in their dorms, where they could be more indulgent with each other’s bodies and take their time. For now, the need for Sylvain to be inside of him was paramount, needing that closeness and release from the man he loved in celebration of his life and healing wounds.

“I want to hear you moan for me, Fe,” Sylvain whispered, gently turning Felix over onto his other side. He guided the head of his cock into the other’s hole, gasping in pleasure when it slipped past his ring of muscle. Felix stifled a cry out with his arm, the same one that squeezed Sylvain’s against his chest. He gripped the sheets with his free hand, snuggling back into Sylvain’s warm torso.

“Fuck me, Syl, p-please,” Felix quietly begged, shutting his eyes tightly as his partner’s large cock slowly slid into him. Sylvain gave him a reassuring squeeze, sucking down into his neck with a kiss. He got halfway down into his lover and eased back out, chuckling when Felix grunted in frustration. “N-now!”

“Missed me that much, huh?” Sylvain resumed slowly pumping Felix’s erection, nibbling against his neck. “Well… that’s good, baby. I missed you too.”

Felix felt his mind go fuzzy as Sylvain slammed down into him, shoving his head down into the pillow and moaning pathetically. His lover shuddered against him, panting out the swordsman’s name in his ear.

“Fuck… so tight after I haven’t made love to you in so long, Fe,” the redhead mumbled, squeezing Felix’s chest with the arm wrapped around him. The quiet of the infirmary made each pant and gasp from both men sound amplified, but it only increased the heat passing between them as Sylvain fucked his lover. He grunted and moaned against his ear, teasing him with pitiful whines of his name and praises. “You’re so good to me, baby… So glad you made it home safe for me, Felix—”

“Wasn’t going to fuck off l-like you do—” Felix replied bitterly, lacing his fingers in with Sylvain’s on his chest. He closed his eyes happily when he felt Sylvain’s pout on his neck, heart racing in his chest when his lover’s thrusts softened and the meaningful kiss on his neck lingered.

“Love you, Fe,” Sylvain whispered, delivering a rough, loving thrust down into his ass. “Love you more than anyone. Or anything.”

“I love you too, Syl.”

Felix then had to shove his hand over his mouth, stifling a pitiful moan as Sylvain moved his hand from his cock to his hip. He gripped him forcefully and thrusted, a quiet grunt from the lancer from the pain in his leg.

“S-Syl, don’t strain it,” Felix pleaded through a moan, reaching up to Sylvain’s hair and pulling it lightly in protest. But his lover ignored him, gripping his hip and pounding down into his ass quickly. His girth and length stretched the swordsman open, making him feel as though Sylvain would split him in half. The other’s breath was hot on his skin, the sweat on his torso warm on him and only hurtling Felix quicker towards release.

“You deserve all of me, baby,” Sylvain replied stubbornly, a coy smile on his lips as he bit down into Felix’s neck. The hand on his hip moved to his ass cheek to slap as Felix whined.

“Just like you… never listening to a damn word I say,” Felix grunted, glaring at the empty bed opposite them in the infirmary. Sylvain hugged him even closer as he said it, moaning into his ear and gripping his ass roughly as he fucked it.

“I listen sometimes,” he purred, whimpering into Felix’s warm skin as the sound of his balls slapping against his ass filled their ears. “F-fuck, baby, you feel so good…”

“Not e-enough,” the swordsman bit back, resisting the urge to roughly slam back against Sylvain’s cock. It would surely send a horrible pain down his leg, and Felix wasn’t feeling _that_ vengeful. Instead he gently squeezed his lover’s hand, kissing it softly as he was fucked open so lovingly.

“Promise I’ll do b-better, Felix. For you. Only for you.”

“Not just for me,” Felix retorted, finally giving in to his body’s burning desire to back his ass up against Sylvain. The resulting grunt of pleasure was music to his ears, the loving way Sylvain gripped his hip speaking volumes in the quietness of the infirmary.

“Promise.” Sylvain slapped his ass and firmly squeezed Felix’s chest, growling in his lover’s ear as he picked up his pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin was nearly drowned out by their moaning, their two voices creating a symphony of desire and love just loud enough for them to hear. Felix’s ass wrapped around his cock was quickly making the lancer lose all restraint, thrusting and fucking down into him even rougher despite the pain in his leg. Felix pumped his own erection quickly, uncaring if he made a mess over the side of the bed. He _needed_ Sylvain to keep going, to fuck that orgasm out of the center of his body and give him release. The swordsman desperately wished he could ride him, just to see the look on his face when Sylvain finally came in his ass and was knocked stupid from the pleasure.

“H-Harder,” Felix begged, toes curling down against Sylvain’s shins. He could only bounce on him so roughly, mouth agape and drooling with desire. “Tell m-me I’m yours, Sylvain.”

“You have me like no one else ever will,” Sylvain grunted, his voice breaking and pitched high against Felix’s ear. “I love fucking you, I _fucking_ love you, and you’re _mine_ t-to have like this.” Felix’s neck was used to muffle Sylvain’s pitiful gasps and moans of his name, his fingers holding on to the other’s hip agonizingly as he fucked down into him. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna—ahhn, fuck, Felix—”

Sylvain’s thrusts down into him were long and powerful, the lancer’s chest heaving as he finished inside Felix. His hand desperately gripped at his hip before settling on the other’s erection, pumping it quickly as he panted against his lover’s warm neck.

“Cum for me, baby. Nnnn—needed you for s-so long… Show me how good I make you feel, Fe. Show me, s-show me, baby…”

Sylvain need not beg. Felix clutched the arm that was so lovingly holding him around his chest, pumped his erection quickly and purposefully as Sylvain’s fucked him. He could feel the other pulsing and twitching into his hole, filling him up just right. Felix threw his head back as Sylvain sucked and bit on his neck, forgetting every ounce of anger that had filled him on the way home. Sylvain was alive, there with him, loving him and filling him after their time apart. And Felix would continue to love that man, no matter how dangerous their lives were or how hard he had to fight to make sure their childhood promise was not fulfilled before they were old and gray together.

“Sylvain—” Felix had to shove his face once again down into the pillow, repeating his lover’s name like a prayer as he finally came to climax. Sylvain’s hand gently moved his out of the way and stroked him as his ass arched back against him, shushing him lovingly as Felix whimpered into the bed. The lancer rubbed every last drop of cum out of the swordsman, sighing with happiness and relief as Felix twitched beside him.

“Missed you,” Sylvain said cheekily, smooching Felix’s cheeks as he reached down over the side of the bed to grab the towel he had dried off with.

“Not as much as I missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter for fic previews and a lot of good rts @setethstiddies!


End file.
